


[podfic] Four Times Arthur Was Seduced By Magic, and One Time He Wasn’t

by erica_schall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur didn't mind so much about Merlin changing him into a shark or a wolf when needs must... if only Merlin would quit making him come as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Four Times Arthur Was Seduced By Magic, and One Time He Wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Times Arthur Was Seduced By Magic, and One Time He Wasn’t (the five things remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121933) by [harlequin (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin). 



  


**Download:** **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?dzrv8853fk23zf4)** (35 MB) or **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?349qxjny28qym2h)** (19 MB) at mediafire


End file.
